flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Palladium/Gamecrafting
=Locations= Devor Sinis Tusecon District *'Beck City' - This metropolis is the centre of attention in Devor, being a popular spot for tourists to stay at due to the numerous hotels, shops, and tourist attractions. **'Ogeia High Rise' - The building where the player and their family lives, specifically on the highest floor; the penthouse. Many other people live there, but they like to keep to themselves. **'Wellstruck Park' - Wellstruck Park is at the centre of the city (TBA) **'Beck City Sewers '- **'Beck City Docks' - At certain times of day, the docks are opened to allow people to ride ships and boats to other places in Devor. During nighttime, punks and other shady people congregate here. *'Dragonsblood Laboratories' - Frequently shortened to just "Dragon Labs", it's located on the outskirts of Beck City. The actual labs are tiny in comparison to the gigantic meadow adjacent to the main building, which is where he does most of his research, anyway. **'Dragonsblood Meadow' - *'Firmys Town' - A pretty town with a folksy feel to it, Fairy-type Pokémon are commonly seen drifting around the town, which had drawn the now-Gym Leader Amos to it. **'Firmys Gym' - *'Bolitz City' - A large metropolis that also happens to house Devor's Electric gym, headed by Colleen. If you challenge this gym first, Firmys and Beck will temporarily run out of power due to the events transpiring during your challenge, rendering the Firmys gym unable to be challenged until after the League. You can talk to a Bug Maniac here in order to register Galvantula to your Ride Pager. *'Chiway Town (Chiuey)' - Whether going from Firmys or Bolitz, you arrive at this little farming town. Your mother thought it would be nice to reserve a plot for you, so here, you can plant, cultivate and harvest berries. Any berries sold here will result in more money than if you sold it to normal shops. You can talk to one of the farmers here in order to register Tauros to your Ride Pager. *'Cyada Town' - Yet another port town, you arrive here either from Bolitz or Daket. The town is famous for its frighteningly efficient daycare system. *'Onridge City (Daket) '- Either coming from Chiuey or Cyada, Onridge is the home of Lincoln, the CEO of the eponymous Lincoln Labs. His software company (consisting of like, four people) runs Devor's PC storage system, among other things. *'Crossroads Town' - The last town on the Tusecon District, Crossroads possesses two bridges on the north and south sides that you can cross to arrive at other districts. Kolshi District *'Daket Town (Onridge)' - The first town you arrive from Crossroads. You can talk to a Breeder in order to register Stoutland to your Ride Pager. *'Lonfross City' - Sitting on top of a steep mountainside, Lonfross experiences constant snowfall as a result. When you first arrive here from Onridge, the Ice gym's leader, Zacharias, is on vacation in Illisium, so it won't be able to be challenged until after the league. You can talk to a Construction Worker in order to register Mamoswine to your Ride Pager. *'Sano Village' - East of Onridge is Sano, which was constructed near Sano Cave in order to keep the fierce Pokemon in there at bay. People here will pay extra for rare items such as big mushrooms and pearl strings. *'Wilchest City' - A stark contrast from Sano to the west, Wilchest is a lively, rambunctious place that houses the only casino in Devor, the Battle Casino, headed by Landon. *'Hidedulle Village' - Going much farther east from Wilchest, Hidedulle is situated next to Colosa Mountain Range, a long stretch of caves that eventually leads to Devor Dextros. Unfortunately, the Pokemon in there are very dangerous, so unless you have six badges, you are unable to cross without an escort. This is one of the many places where you can register Excadrill to your Ride Pager. Dowhir District *'Weyclif City' - Originally settled by immigrants from Johto, apricorns are grown here and used to make various things such as performance-enhancing juice and Poke Balls. You can purchase such items, in addition to special soil that you can use to grow your own apricorns. Without the soil, apricorns would be unable to grow on the Devorian soil used in Chiuey's farms. *'Yedan City' - Going east from Weyclif, you arrive at the very friendly city of Yedan, filled with the most friendly of people in Devor. In fact, the atmosphere is so friendly in here, that sometimes Pokemon evolve here for no reason! Just kidding. But people do sell friendship-enhancing items and give out massages, so there's that. *'Necris Town (Sepulcris)' - Going south from Weyclif, it's a fishing town where their side of the lake is quite eerie for some reason. Fittingly, Percy runs Devor's Ghost gym here, but it can't be challenged until he gets back from the afterlife. Uhm... long story. *'Monhess City' - Going from either Yedan or Sepculris, you can climb the beautiful mountain trail up until you reach Monhess, home of the Battle Forge. It's headed by the Monhess brothers, Mason and Smith. This is one of the many places where you can register Excadrill to your Ride Pager. *'Doji City' - West from Weyclif is Doji City, which might be a bit shady for folks, but is actually quite a decent town full of upstanding members of society who just like messing with people. A lot. The city is well-known for being one of the only cities in the world that have a Dark-type gym, headed by Daphne. You can talk to a Punk in order to register Gogoat to your Ride Pager. Weddes District *'Combrall City (Combris)' - Going south from Doji through a dark and dense forest, you arrive at the desert city of Combris, which has the Battle Spire, headed by a former champion; that being Vivien. *'Desse City (Deze) '- Also going south from Doji, this is the place you go to if you want to become a chef. They have all the cooking classes you'll ever need, and there's an extensive food market located here. All food items sell for extra money here. *'Ulias Town' - This town houses the Ulias Shrine, which is meant to be a tribute to Syllew, a Legendary Pokemon. *'Mawsy Village' - Going from Deze or Ulias, quite a few archaeologists have taken residence here due to being near a desert. As a result, you can talk to some people if you want a fossil restored. This is one of the many places where you can register Excadrill to your Ride Pager. *'Marushin City (Mirin)' - Located in the middle of a swamped river delta, Mirin has Devor's Ground-type gym. Nathanael, the gym leader, is still new and in the process of constructing his gym, so it won't be able to challenged after the League. *'Illisium Town' - Going from Deze, you can challenge Tori's bug-type gym. As a beach town, it's a popular spot for both tourists and locals to visit. You can talk to a Surfer in order to register Lapras to your Ride Pager. Devor Medias Shilan District *'Brusenbrott City' - Twice per day, the ports on Cyada, Beck, Mirin and Ilisium will open, allowing you to visit the rest of the region. Alternatively, you can cross using the Ride Pager, but the journey is most often treacherous. Crossing from Cyada, you arrive at Brusenbrot, home of the Rock-type gym. It's headed by Sandrine. This is one of the many places where you can register Excadrill to your Ride Pager. *'Lonalan Town (Lonaylan)' - An island in close proximity to Brusenbrot, it houses the Battle Monument, headed by Sherwood. It's a very traditional town. Mides District *'Yewpoint City' - Crossing from Mirin or Ilisium, Yewpoint has a huge market for various stones. *'Nupsey Town' - The Fighting gym, headed by Allie, is located here. Devor Dextros Aneta District *'Sertan City' *'Lupis Town' *'Highmount City (Bronlaph)' *'Dennet Town (Dishedes)' *'Thasia City (Thasicros)' *'Starsect City' *'Ironworks City' *'Carmen City (Raosin)' Pondright District *'Pyrona City' *'Cascadia Town' *'Faress Village' *'Brastolos Town' Cleft District *'Avas Town' *'Feymin City' *'Dretloft City' *'Lamiki Village' *'Naasi Town' Desodon District *'Usemoor City' *'Shant City (Santer)' *'Samitsi Village' *'Alis City' *'Eogon City (Pokémon League)' Category:Post-Test Page Category:Pokémon Category:WIP Category:Games